The Rosario Shingami
by ShogunAssassin44
Summary: After an attempt to regain his power as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo is sent to a school for monsters so that he learn to control his vast power without harming humans. But trouble is about to find him, and the fate of the world will rest in his hands.


**The Rosario Shinigami**

**Important AN at the end.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 – I'm Going Where?**

If a man could see the scene before them, they would know that the time has come. Not for themselves, but for one of the two combatents standing before them. Said combatents, were standing on the air high above a large crater. A crater about 300 meters across, and 500 meters deep. One of the two men fighting, was nothing short, of a monster. Three pairs of wings, each with a extra head, and an opening that resembled an eye in the center of each wing. His face, hands and feet, coloured black, his sword, combined with right arm. His head had three white eyes, two in their proper place on a human, the third eye, was located in the center of his forehead. His long brown hair, reaching his waist, but his most shocking feature of all, were the three large holes on his torso. In the centre of hole in the centre of his chest, a small dark orb.

His opponent, waist length black hair, a pair for red eyes, his right arm, neck, torso and the lower half of his face, wrapped in blue/gray bandages. His left arm exposed, showing a blackened hand and forearm. The coloured pigment, spiraling four times on it's way up the rest of his arm, then crossing over to the exposed part of his chest. The remains of his leggings, were tattered and torn. His aura of power compete, with what seemed to be a thick, black smoke, following of his right arm.

_'I still can't sense his power.' _The monster thought to himself. His eyes widening in shock.

_'I have evolved into a being, that transends Soul Reapers and_ _hollows_' Images of his past transformations running though his mind.

_'Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Soul Reaper or human could detect my Spiritual Pressure, unless I deliberately brought down my power to their level of awareness.' _

Focusing back on to his opponent...

_'Could it...possibly be that he...is at an even higher level than myself?'_

He realises that he has lost.

'IMPOSSIBLE!' He cries. 'THAT COULD NOT BE!'

He does not notice that his opponent holding his right arm to the side.

'A MERE HUMAN CAN NEVER SURPASS ME!'

A sword of black spirtual power forms in his right hand.

'THAT CAN'T BE!'

Holding the blade of power in his right hand, he brings it above his head, black spiritual energy still flowing around his final form. With a last look into his red eyes, he sees an untamed resolve. A resolve that promises to end the fight with one word.

'GOOOOD MORNING!'

'Wait what the hell!' Ichigo cried out.

'ICHIGOOOO!'

He woke up.

* * *

><p>And the man named Isshin was sent out of the window.<p>

It has been 4 months since Ichigo finished his battle with Azien. His powers are gone, and he has been living his life as a normal human. Despite this, lately he has been feeling his power return. It was a slow process and he could barely feel anything different, but it was there.

'Well done, my son.' Isshin said from the window that he was hanging off, a prideful smile in his face.

'You never learn do you.' Ichigo replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

'HAY! If there is anything I've learnt over the years, its that my son would grow weak, lose his touch and let his skills go rusty.'

'Yeah, like that's going to happen.' His eye twitching in annoyance.

'Although.' Isshin turning serious, 'I want you to meet me at Kisuke's place in an hour.'

'Ok, want brought this all of a sudden?' Ichigo asked.

Isshin took a moment to compose himself, amazing how he could do that while hanging out of a window. 'A old friend of mine called in on a faver I owe him after he saved my ass a few years ago. He asked if I could help him with something that needs to be taken care of.'

Ichigo looked at his father with a blank face.

'Whats wrong?' Isshin asked, showing concern.

'You have friends?' Ichigo asked back.

He almost fell off the edge of the window in shock. After compossing himself, he turned to Ichiog again.

'Still.' Isshin looking back up toward his son. 'When you say, your help, you mean my help, right.' scowl on his face in full force.

'Well you see he specifically asked for you.'

'Why me? I mean don't have my powers anymore, so what could I do?'

'You'll see went you get there, besides someone came all the way here to met you, so it would be in your best interests to be on time.' A small smirk on his face.

'Wait what?' Before Ichigo could ask another queastion, Isshin had vanished from the window onto the street below.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo walked out of his room bathroom for a shower. If his dad needed him to see Urahara this early in the day, that meant something important was going to happen soon. Even if he had no powers right now, he would still try to be prepared for the up coming fight, and right now that meant fighting tiredness and sore joints.

* * *

><p>With his time in the shower finished, Ichigo walked back to his room to prepare himself for the walk to Urahara's. Knowing the shady shop kepper, what ever he whated to see him for, normally meant that bad was going to happen.<p>

Spearing a glance that the small face sized mirror in his desk, he could have sworn that he pictured himself with waist length black hair, the hair at the front of his head slightly covering a pair of blood red eyes.

Blinking to check if his eyes were not play games on him, the dark haired image of himself vanished, replaced by his normal orange haired and brown eyed self. Thinking nothing of it, he walked out of his house, and began the trek to Kisuke's.

* * *

><p>'Ah Kurosaki-san, what brings you to my humble candy store?' A cheery voice called out from the back of the small store.<p>

'Cut the crap Urahara. You know why I'm here.' Ichigo called back.

'Straight to the point as always Ichigo, but then again your not one for wasteing time are you.' That was when Urahara steped out from behind the store. His messy and light-blond hair, compete with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, gave him a very laid back look. However, his gray eyes, while shadowed by his striped green and white bucket hat, shone with mischief.

'My old man said that someone come all the way here from somewhere to see me, but I see no-one here.' Ichigo replied.

'All in good time Ichigo, but first would you mind stepping down into the basement for me? There is something important that I want to try and out.' Urahara asked, concern in his voice.

'Ok what is this about Urahara? I know that I have been feeling rather strange latey, but is this really something to be worried about? I mean, if my powers are going to come back on their own, then don't you think we should just leave them alone this time?' Ichigo asked back.

'I would like to do that Ichigo-kun, but unfortunately, something concering you just came up.'

'Then what's happening, Urahara-san?' He asked.

Walking over to a sliding door toward the back of the shop, Urahara turned round spoke to Ichigo once more. 'Come with me to the training area Ichigo. There's something that I need to show you, in order for you to fully understand.'

Remaining quite, Ichigo followed Urahara though the doorway and down a small stair way, untill they reached the basment under the shop. Ichigo remembered that he would have used a lander to get down to the massive training area before, but didn't question it. They continued walking until Urahara stopped in front of a large stone wall, at the centre of the wall, was a thick metal door.

'What are we doing here Urahara-san?' Ichigo asked, just as they reached the wall.

'We're going to do a small test.' Urahara replied. Seeing Ichigo's confussed look, he continued. 'If what Isshin tells me is the truth, then at this point in time, you should be should be able to feel your powers returning. Am I right?'

Seeing Ichigo's look of suprise, he continued. 'Now under normal circumstances, this would not be a problem, and I would happily let your powers return at their own pace. Of course, that does depends on them being able to return in the first place. Now, because we're in a spritualy inriched area, your own spritual energy should grow, and in time your powers should return. However, here lies the problem. Because Karakura town is in the world of the living and not Soul Society, the energy that the town emits is rough and unrefinded. Were as in Soul Society, the energy there is more intune with spritual beings. You still with me so far?'

'Yeah I'm still with you.' Ichigo replied. 'But what does this have to do with me? And does that door have any meaning besides looking attractive?'

'Hold on, I'm getting there, but first I'm going to ask you a question.'

'All right, make it quick.'

'Why don't humans gain any spritual powers while they're alive?' Seeing Ichigo's questioning look, he continued. 'It's because of the atmosphere.'

'The atmosphere?'

Nodding once, he continued. 'In the world of the living, different places have a different atmosphere, in the spritual sense at least. It's the same with the Soul Society. The areas closest to the Seireitei, have a larger concentration of spirt energy. That's why so many students at the Shinigami Academy come from those areas.'

'And all of this relates to me how?'

'Simple. Logically, you shouldn't be regaining your sprit energy so quickly. That on it's own, is not to much of a problem. However, over the last two months, something interesting is happening to your spritual pressure.'

'And that is?' Ichigo asked, eyes narrowing.

Lowering is hat to cover his eyes, Urahara began speaking again, in a tone that spoke of the gravity of the situation. 'Your spritual energy has begun to confict with that of the town.'

'I take it that this is a bad thing?' Ichigo asked, suprise evident in his voice.

'Ichigo, I'm going to be blunt for a minute. If you continue to stay in Karakura town and we do nothing about your situation. Your soul will destory itself with in the week.'

'Oh.'

* * *

><p>'So tell me, What am i supposed to do again?' Ichigo called out to Urahara, who was standing on the other side of a protective screen, cut of from the room he was standing in. While Ichigo was standing inside the room that the door on the outside led to, that just happened to be a large training room without any equipment. Urahara stood inside what looked like a control room of some kind.<p>

_'Your supposed to tell us if you fell anything strange._' Urahara called out though a set of speakers. _'The reason why this part of my underground basement is cut of from the rest of the world, is becuase of the special propities that the air I'm about to pump in contains_.'

'But I still don't understand what you mean by the fact that my sprit energy is conflicting with the town. I lost my powers remember.' Ichigo called back.

_'Do you remember what I said about the air in Soul Society compared to that of Karakura Town?'_

'I know that you said something along the lines of Soul Society being more intune with spritual beings.' then it hit him. 'Wait! Is that why Rukia stayed behind in Soul Society after we saved her from execution?'

'_Very good Ichigo-kun.'_Urahara's voice called out though the speakers. '_In order for you to regain your powers safely, you need to be exposed to an environment that is better suited to someone the yourself. Now we can't keep you here for reasons stated before, and we can't send you off to Soul Society, because you are still a living human. However, I have managed to find a place that should keep you alive and hopefuly, help you regain your powers at the same time.' _

'And where is this place exactly?'

'_All in good time Ichigo. Now lets get started!'_

'Urahara, what are you...' Before Ichigo could ask about what he planned to do, he felt the air around him change and shift.

'_I'm pumping the air in now, if you begin to feel anything strange, just let me know.'_

'Thanks for the heads up.' Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes past before anything interesting happened. It was at this point that Ichigo began to feel a strange spritual energy making it's way though his body. It was a warm, comforting sensation, similer to the kind of power that belonged to Zangetsu.<p>

'_You feeling ok Ichigo?'_ Urahara asked though the speaker system. '_I'm picking up some strange spritual energy on the moniters, I don't think I've never seen anything like it!.' _

Ichigo payed him no attention, he could feel this new power changing him, restoring the power he had previously lost.

_'Ichigo. Can you still hear me?_

Ichigo felt the whole of his right arm infuse with this new power. Forming a layer of black smoke-like spritual energy.

_'I'm picking up several energy spikes. Are you still ok in there?'_

His left arm began to fill with power as well. A black pigment forming on his wrist.

_'Ichigo talk to me, what's going on in there?'_

His torso began to form a think layer of black spritual energy, forming a hard shell.

_'Ichigo, this is not funny. Come on, say something.'_

The colour and length of his hair began to change as well, going down past his shoulders and mid-back, while turning turning midnight black.

_'Ichigo, the energy readings are rising fast. If we don't stop now, there is real chance of you being killed! _

Ichgo was not listening. He could feel the power flow though him. It was not as if someone was giving him power like Rukia had done the year before, but it felt as if something had removed a seal on his power, and it was begining to return to him.

He didn't even realise that Urahara had shut down the air pumping system, and that the gas that had allowed him to regain his powers was quickly being filtered out.

'Now I see why the Chairman is so interested it you. With power like that, you can certainly give even the most powerful of youkai a decent challenge.'

That is untill he heard a female voice talking to him. Turning around, Ichigo found himself looking at a girl about a year older than him, with ruby coloured eyes and dark coloured hair. She was wearing a pink, simple, victorain style dress, that if it wasn't for the condition of her skin and hair, would make someone think that she had been attacked.

'I'm sorry, but who are you, and who's this chairman you talked about?' Ichigo asked.

'Sorry, how rude of me.' She replied with a slight blush. 'My name is Ruby, and the chairman has asked me to assist you in regaining your powers.'

'Wait, how do you know about that?'

'Urahara-san filled me in on the details when I came round this morning.' Ruby answered.

'Right.' Ichigo sighed. It was just like the shop keeper to tell others information if he got something out of it. Then he realised what she said.

'Wait, what do you mean that your assisting me in getting my powers back?'

'Well, the plan was to send you to a school hidden from humans for youkai, and there we will teach you how to control your power so that you won't harm humans.'

Ruby expected Ichigo to be shocked or suprised. It wasn't everyday that someone tells you that monsters really exist, and that you were being sent to a school full of them. Therefore, she didn't expect him to ask her the all important question.

'So then, when do we leave?'

He was definetly interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>'How did I get myself roped into this?' Ichigo thought to himself. It happen been two days since he had regained his powers. Unfortunatly, his spritual pressure is still unstable, and as a result, he can't exit his human body. Otherwise, his spritual body would disintegrate, and as Urahara said before, he would die. He would remain this way for a few months, but there are some good things came out of this. One good thing was that he could now call upon his powers when he needed them while in his human body.<p>

While not being as powerful in his human body compaired to his spritual one, he can still pack a mean punch when needed. He may have lost his powers a short time ago, but for some stange reason, most of the physical strengh he had while in his spritual body, were transfered over to his human body after regaining his powers. Urahara was still researching why, but Ichigo wasn't complaining.

**'We're almost there boy.'** A somewhat creepy voice called out from the front of the bus he was riding on. **'This is your last chance to get of. From this point on, there's no going back.' **The bus driver looked back toward Ichigo. Eyes glowing from the shadow underneath his hat.

'There's no point in turning back now.' Ichigo replied, his eyes hardening. 'If I really don't want to come to this place, then why the hell am I sitting on the bus to this place anyway. Besides, it's not like I had a choice anyway.'

A small smirk made it's way across the drivers face. Turning away, he spoke again. **'Do you regret it then?'**

Confused, Ichigo looked up at the driver. 'What do you mean?'

**'Do you regret regaining your powers? You could have stayed as a normal human, and stayed away from all this crazyness your about to find yourself in.'**

'I don't regret it.' Ichigo replied, turning to the window, he continued. 'There's no point in regreting anything, because I'm happy to have my powers back. Even if they are completely different.'

**'Would you mind elaborating that for me?' **

Sighing, Ichigo continued. 'I gained this power to protect my friends and family. When I lost my powers, I didn't make a fuss about it, I just got along with my life. I guess that somewhere in my mind, I knew that I would regain my powers. I just had to wait. Now that I do have them back, I'm little sad that I can't stay with my friends for a while. At least until my power stablizes, but that is just the way it is. There's no point in regreting something that I have no control over.' He didn't know why he was saying these thing to this man, but he felt that he should. Call it instinct.

The bus driver chuckled, he was begining to see why the headmaster had taken such an interest in the boy. Even he had to admit that this orange haired kid was just, if not more interesting than that human boy.

**'I like your attitude boy. Keep that up, and** **hopefully.'** He turned to faced Ichigo directly. '**It will pervent you from losing** **your mind.'**

'What do you mean by that?' Asked a confused Ichigo.

Giving off a strange laugh, the driver turned away and looked out toward to road, as they had just entered a dark tunnel. **'Exactly that my boy. An attiude like that, would help you keep your mind from falling apart.'**

Just as Ichigo was about to ask another queastion, the bus stopped and the driver turned round to face him again. Giving Ichigo a small smirk, he spoke one last time.

**'We're here. Good luck to you, boy. You may be the savior of worlds but don't forget, that Youkai Academy can be a one hell of a scaaaaary place.'** Ichigo just raised an eyebrow in question. Thinking nothing of it, he grabbed his luggage and strapping his oversized sword to his back and with a nod of thanks, he exited the vehicle. Looking around, he saw that he had been dropped off at looked a cross between a jack-o-lantern and a scarecrow. Said scrarecrow was holding a sign that said **"Youkai Academy."**

'Well, this is it. No turning back now, but I guess it's too much to hope that my time here is not going to involve life or death situations. But knowing my luck, that's not going to happen.'

He had no idea how right he was...

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't know already then I will tell you all now that this story has been adopted from Gavedin's story of the same title. <strong>

**Hopfuly you guys understand my explaination of why Ichigo must leave his home town so suddenly. I needed a suitible reason to do so and hopfuly this should be reason enough.**

**Now dispite the fact that three different people are adopting the same story, we will (hopfully) be using differing ideas, that should keep you interested.  
><strong>

**Enjoy this version of an adopted story, and please leave a review. It was still hard work.**


End file.
